A diary holds all
by Keruseyu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi just moved into a new home with her sister, Kikyo. As an orphan and the richest teenager in the world, her story is told in the pages of a diary and known only to family. But Inuyasha wants to know- and wants to help. IK, MS
1. S, S, and a lot of catching up

Diary  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Chapter one  
  
Siblings, schools, and a lot of catching up  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! TEEN TITANS!!! Oh, sorry, didn't see you. ^.^! I LOVE Teen Titans! I'm a corny, love-any-anime-that-looks-cool-and-is-on-either-Disney-or-Cartoon-network. Exceptions: He-man. (Can't stand it!) Anything with the word 'transformer' in its title. Cyborg 009, hate it. Gundam SD: Despise it. Big O: Loathe it. I like Totally Spies (corny.), Inuyasha, any form of DB or DBZ, Yu-gi-oh (cornier____), etc. Hamtaro is just scary. Well, lets get on with it. The dates in this 'diary' skip every week or so. Get used to it.  
  
I wrote the paragraph above yesterday. I don't know why, but I was so happy this morning. I practically was saying 'happyhappyhappy' all day. And then whenever my friend dropped his guard, I jumped into his face and screamed "HAPPY!!!!" At the top of my lungs. Today was good.   
  
===  
  
November 15, 2003. Somewhere over Japan  
  
===  
  
High above the clouds, a lone jet wove gracefully in and around fluffy white clouds.  
  
Inside, the jet's lone passenger reclined on a comfy, no-backed sofa. The pink velvet covering the lavishly made piece of furniture rustled over a good foot of squishy padding as the person atop it shifted.   
  
It was a girl- woman, that is. Her raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail, cascading like a glossy waterfall to her mid-back. She wore lavender designer capris, and her blouse, though plain pink silk, was obviously designer, too. If her clothes didn't speak of richness, then her diamond necklace and matching earrings certainly would. And the private jet she was sitting in. All the furniture was either silk or velvet, in shades that went from the lightest pink to royal purple. The only plain thing in the room was the leather-bound diary sitting in her lap. Though the girl obviously loved girly colors, she was definitly not a lily-footed ninny, scared of her own shadow.   
  
She turned to the title page. It was inscribed with her name and who had given in to her. She turned to a lined page and set her pen to work.   
  
===  
  
'Hello, diary.   
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am sixteen years old and an orphan, and currently the richest teenager in the world. In 1999...'  
  
Kagome finished her five-page entry, staring at the expensive, though plain cover. It seemed those five pages had described everthing she thought or knew. She shook her head before shoving the small book under her couch in a small rectagular pit made for excess items she wanted to get out of the way. Getting up from her seat, she crossed gracefully over to the small pink refrigerator in the corner, taking out a bottle of sprite remix. Tilting it back, she took a long gulp and put it back. She grabbed a teddy bear from her in-flight bed and fell onto it, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
===  
  
Kagome inspected her new seaside home. Pink tinted marble- she liked that. In fact, she liked anything pink. Her elder sister, Kikyo, liked black. Kagome didn't really mind. She hardly ever contacted her rather remote sister.   
  
Kikyo, 8 years older than Kagome, hadn't been part of her life since she moved out when Kagome was 8. Even at her early age, Kagome had overheard scoldings her sister had gotten for 'helping' the poolboy 'clean the pool.' Kagome had loved her sibling, though they were not as close as many other sibling pairs. At school, Kikyo had always looked after her. But now, after 8 years of practically no physical contact with her stand-offish sister, Kagome supposed they would never become friends again.   
  
So imagine how surprised she was when her black-clad sister stepped around the corner.  
  
===  
  
Kagome's POV.  
  
Kikyo smiled lightly as I stared in suprise. "Kikyo!" I blurted out. I couldn't remember when she had looked this pretty.  
  
Black really does suit her- just like pink suits me. Nearly every inch of her pale skin was covered in black fabric. Her shirt was a tad bit short, revealing one centimeter of ivory around her waist. Her jeans were tight black lowriders, riddled with pockets. She wore onyx crosses on her ears, followed by little black rings- four on her left ear, three on the right.   
  
She raised a red-nailed hand in greeting. "Yo." I raised one eyebrow, somehow managing to keep my own cool. 'Yo- is that all I get after eight years?' I thought. "Hello, Kikyo. It's very nice to see you. Are you staying here presently?" My real thought was 'when are you leaving?' Kikyo smiled wryly, and, sensing my inner thought, began to speak. "I won't be leaving any time soon. My counciler says I'm emotionally unstable and that I should stay here for awhile.  
  
"But of course, that's bull shit. That bastard just wants to get rid of me. He has to deal with mental pansies all the time, so I think that since I'm a sensible person, he finds me very stressful."  
  
I felt my lips turn up. I loved Kikyo's gruff act. "That's great, sis!" I smiled, showing my perfect white teeth in a truly heartfelt gesture. Kikyo's lopsided grin reminded me of another of her habits: she rarely smiled.  
  
Motioning to my lugagge boy, I walked her to the elevator. "So, which rooms are we staying in?" I questioned. "Top floor, just how we like it. And they're decorated acordingly." She winked at me, raising one delicatly arched eyebrow and eyeing my girly apparel. I blushed. "Still got the pink going on?" I was now perfectly magenta. "Yeah..." The elevator stopped abruptly; we were both thrown forward.   
  
Spread-eagled on the floor, we exchanged amused glances before bursting at the seams with giggles. We staggered off down the hall, catching up on our years apart, leaving the luggage boy to get stuck in the elevator.   
  
Yup, she was still the same old Kikyo.  
  
===  
  
Yo, yo, yo! Whaddaya think? I just got back from the mall! Yay! ^.^!!!!!!!! LK bought an awesome YYH poster at Suncoast. It's got Kurama on it, in both of his forms. Kurama is SO fine!!!!  
  
===  
  
Someone banged on Kagome's door, awakening her from deep slumber. "Mistress Kagome? Mistress Kagome?" she rolled grumpily out of bed. Kagome stared at her pink kitty calander, noting absently it was the first day of her new highschool. She was almost to the door when she turned and grabbed the calander. "AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard all the way from the eleventh floor, where she slept, to the first level.   
  
Kagome rushed into her lavish bathroom, throwing off her pajamas. She turned the shower faucet on 'Hot' and jumped in the shower, taking a look at all her bathing products. Picking strawberry-scented shampoo and condtioners, she let the steamy water soak her hair as she slid a cd into her expensive pink shower radio.   
  
Cowboy Bebop's 'Yo Pumpkin Head' came on, blaring over the tiny speakers. The wordless, jazzy music woke her up in places water couldn't reach. Kagome's heart lifted as high as the skies, thinking of how she and her dad had listened to this song a sparse four years ago.  
  
Kagome massaged the foamy soap lather into her hair, thinking blissfully of times when her parents had been with her. A small 'beep' sounded, and the song changed to 'Real Folk Blues.'  
  
Kagome got out of the shower, feeling for one of her fluffy towels while flipping through her phonebook for her stylist's room number. Or maybe the intercom? She chose the latter and picked up her phone, pressing one for intercom. "Kagome speaking. I would appreciate it if Harumi Nasuki met me in my room in... ten minutes. Thank you for your attention!"   
  
Hanging up the phone, Kagome preceded to dry herself off with her lavender towel. Still wearing the towel, she stepped into her room, automatically pressing a silver button on the panel beside the doorway. Half her wall flipped around to show her entire wardrobe, from sports clothes to evening dresses. Flipping through them, Kagome decided on a mini skirt and a blouse. The mini skirt was purple and the top was pink. She had just started to dress when the door opened. Kagome squeaked and ducked behind her bed, only to find Kikyo standing over her, inspecting her dress choice.   
  
Kikyo, rolling her eyes, dragged her out of the room fully clothed to her own room. "Jeez, Kag, throw away the pink already! I know you're fond of it, and a touch of a feminine color is nice now and then, but it makes you look way too childish!!!!!" After Kikyo and Kagome had spent all night catching up, it had become obvious their sisterly love hadn't been tarnished by eight years of living apart.   
  
Practically tossing Kagome on the bed, she pressed her own silver button. Her own wardrobe swung into view. Slightly smaller than Kagome's, but very multicolored, unlike Kagome's pink and purple oblivion. Kikyo went through her wardrobe, flinging out piece after piece of clothing. Kagome gave a small "Eek!" when Kikyo chose. "I-it's not pink!" She squalled. Kikyo gave her a deadpan look. "No, Kagome, it's blue." "But blue is a boyish color!" "Is NOT!!!!" "Is TOO!"  
  
===  
  
About ten minutes later, both Kikyo and Kagome were out of breath. In the end, Kikyo had managed to get Kagome into hip-hugger blue jeans and a midriff shirt, which was black. She had also managed to get Kagome some black cross earrings.   
  
Kagome eyed herself warily in the mirror, thinking. "Okay... This isn't that bad." 'This is great! I never tried on blue before, but it looks really cute!' She tugged at the black shirt. 'Don't know about the black, but hey, who cares anyway?'   
  
Kikyo was currently looking through her clothes again; she came out of her monstrous wardrobe with black heeled boots and a long, warm trench coat. (It's November, people!)  
  
Kagome put these on as Kikyo picked up a hairdryer to style her hair.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Kagome's hair was in a low ponytail, tied with blue-edged black ribbon. After she had done Kagome's hair, she had applied   
  
Kagome was getting her school supplies ready when she began to giggle.  
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Um, Kag?"   
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because we're both the same size and we didn't even notice!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Haha!"  
  
"......................................................"  
  
"Omigoshi'mgonnabelatebyeKikyo!"  
  
Kagome ran out of the room, leaving behind her bewildered sister.  
  
===  
  
Stupid, huh? This is a pretty long chappie! I'm so glad!  
  
===  
  
Kagome's black stretch limo pulled up in front of her new private school. She stepped put of the car, walking to the red  
  
doors with subdued grace. Stepping into the abandoned hall, she stared at the paper in her hand and set out down the quiet  
  
hall to her locker.   
  
She had history first, then trigonometry, P.E, lunch, chemistry, art, english, and finally theater arts. (Very busy, ne?)  
  
There were locker breaks between each subject, so she only needed her binder and her history book, and all the notes she had taken in her previous school.   
  
She found her locker, shoved in her bag, and headed for classroom 5b.  
  
===  
  
"Mr. Taishou, I'd appreciate it if you paid attention."  
  
Inuyasha Taishou rolled his eyes. "Really. How nice." He murmured. The class giggled. The teacher shook his head and turned back to the board.   
  
Five minutes later, while the bald man was explaining the strategics of the Civil War, the door slowly opened.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. A raven-haired girl stepped through the opening, smiling apologetically at the teacher.   
  
"Um, Mr. Hatsuyu, I'm sorry to intrude, but if my schedule's correct, this is my first class. I'm sorry to be late."  
  
The man smiled back. "It's fine, Ms. Higurashi. Please, take a seat."  
  
Kagome glanced around the room. Half the class was staring at her, and whispers of "Kagome Higurashi!" rippled through the students.  
  
She took a seat beside the only person who looked like they didn't care- a silver-haired boy in the corner.  
  
===  
  
HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Review, review, review!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	2. One point for Kagome Part 1

Diary holds all  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
chapter 2  
  
One point for Kagome  
  
===  
  
Don't mind the cheesepuff thing. One day I had a dream that everyone in my class was in a really big play. One of my friends was an evil black dragon trying to kidnap me. I was the mythical princess. Well, anyway, my other friend, who is really short, as in Shippo-short, was the dragon's pet evil cheesepuff. So everybody calls him cheesepuff. What can I say? It's actually pretty funny...  
  
===  
  
"Um... Hi. I'm Kagome." Inuyasha eyed the girl next to him with obvious dislike.   
  
"To me you're just the same as any other bitch in this school."  
  
Turning away, Inuyasha flipped through his history notebook, trying to find a blank page to doodle on.  
  
Kagome stared at his back with astonishment.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you too, Mr. I'm-a-ugly-bastard." She muttered, fishing her own history notebook out of her bag.   
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up on the last remark.  
  
Without looking up, he responded. "If I'm a bastard, you're a bitch."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. "Jerkoff." She said nochalantly.  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Dithering idiot."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Dito, you stupid sack of dipshit."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. 'That's a new one. And considering she's a prissy little rich girl...'   
  
  
  
Kagome glanced at her new archfoe.   
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He remained silent. 'That's wierd.' Kagome hurried to catch up on her notes.  
  
Inuyasha, having gotten over his bout of disbelief, was plotting revenge. He didn't really know why, exactly- but she pissed him off. Wasn't that reason enough?  
  
'Let's see how she deals with this...'  
  
===  
  
Kagome looked up as the bell for second period rang. In the middle of history, her new acquaitance had left and not returned.  
  
"I wonder if he took that last one personally..." She whispered.   
  
"Nope!"  
  
Kagome gave a small scream and dropped her bag. A red-haired boy popped out in front of her. "Inuyasha leaves like that all the time."   
  
Kagome stared at him. "Um... Aren't you supposed to be in the 1st grade classes in building G10?" The boy sweatdropped. "Um... No. Actually, I'm 16." "NANI!?!?!?!"  
  
*Birds in trees fly away as windows break while people in Tokyo run around screaming "GODZILLA!!!"*  
  
"We're the same age! NO WAY!" *More glass shatters*  
  
The boy shook his head. "Actually, if you're internet profile off MSN is correct, you were born in December. I was born in January... So technically, I'm older that you."  
  
Kagome went from amazed to normal in five seconds. "So what are you, a stalker cheesepuff?"   
  
He fell off the desk he was perched on. "Um. No. My name is Shippo. Shippo Kitsune. Inuyasha is my cousin."   
  
"Nice to meet you, cheesepuff."   
  
The boy, if possible, fell even further. "Um... Nani?"  
  
"Cheesepuff."  
  
"Um... Why?"  
  
"Because you look like one."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
Kagome shrugged. The obviously pissed midget didn't look like he could answer until he got over his anger.  
  
"Well, then!" She smiled brightly. "Ja, Cheesepuff!"  
  
===  
  
Inuyasha had almost gave himself away when he heard the girl call his cousin a cheesepuff. Almost choking on pent-up laughter, he completed the project and turned the corner when the girl finished her conversation. She flung open the door, activating the trap.   
  
===  
  
Kagome gasped as buckets of ice cold water fell down on her. Her sopping hair temporarily blinded her, making her stumble into the wall.   
  
Uncontrolled laughter rang out from the corner. Kagome twitched.   
  
Grabbing the bucket, she filled it halfway from the water fountain. Taking a muti-colored pen from her purse, she promptly broke it in half, spilling its rainbow contents into the bucket.   
  
She snuck around the corner, then delicately dumped it on the hysteric boy.   
  
And accidently sprayed a teacher in the process.   
  
===  
  
"I cannot believe your incompetent insubordination!"  
  
Inuyasha, I know you are a trouble-maker, but Ms. Higurashi! And on your first day, too! I want you to both go home immediatly. Maybe some alone time will help you realize that you are teenagers, not squabbling toddlers! Now! You are dismissed!"  
  
===  
  
Pretty stupid teach, huh?  
  
===  
  
Kagome wrung out her sopping hair, watching as Inuyasha slammed his fist into the pay phone. She had used her waterproof cell phone to call her driver to pick her up.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Why should I tell you?" He growled.  
  
"Because there's no one else to tell?"  
  
"Keh." (The famous Inuyasha line!!!!)   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine. My brother won't be home for ages, and I don't want to spend the whole day at his office."  
  
"Come home with me."  
  
He stared.   
  
"Not like that, you bozou! I mean, my house is huge. I'm pretty sure we can find you some clothes, and I have 178 bathrooms in my house- and 110 of them have showers, so you'll definitely get the ink out of your hair."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The bathrooms. You were kidding when you said there were 178."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth. No lies here."  
  
"That's... Scary."  
  
Kagome's black limo pulled into the parking lot. Inuyasha looked it over. "Who's limo?"  
  
"You bozou! It's my limo. I own it."  
  
"Riiiggghhhhtttt."  
  
"Just get into the damn car."  
  
===  
  
HAHAHA!!! I am evil! 


	3. Pointless Fluff!

A diary holds all  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fluff!!!!  
  
===  
  
"Um... Kagome?"   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"Is that really your house?"  
  
"Yes, it is my house."  
  
"It's too big."  
  
"And I care... why?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
===  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha into the house, turning into the elevator. "Which level?" The voice-activated elevator inquired. "Top, please!" The elevetor immediatly began its quick journey to the top floor.  
  
===  
  
"Yo, Kagome!!!"   
  
Kagome froze on the platform of the elevator. She immediatly began to press the button for closing the door, but stopped when she saw her sister's arm block the sliding silver panels.  
  
Kikyo grinned when she saw Inuyasha. "I knew you were coming home, but who's the hottie?"  
  
"Um... This is Inuyasha. We... got in trouble."  
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "What type of trouble?" She looked over the pair- Kagome sopping wet and Inuyasha with rainbow hair. Both flushed. "Not THAT type of trouble!!!"  
  
"Sure. Whatever..." Kikyo smiled and strolled down the hall. "There's a really big bathtub in room 567. I bet you could-"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned even redder. Grabbing a pillow from a nearby sofa, she belabored her sister. "PERVERT!!!!"   
  
Kikyo giggled, fending her sister off. "Then maybe I could.. AHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha joined Kagome in her assault.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were laying in the hall, covered in goosedown feathers. "That was fun!!!" Kagome smiled happily, not noticing she was on Inuyasha's stomach.   
  
Inuyasha had supposedly been knocked out when the siblings had turned on him. Feathers covered his hair, making it snow white instead of rainbow.   
  
He peered through his lashes at the girl perched on his stomach. He felt so... happy.   
  
And didn't say a word.  
  
===  
  
FLUFF!!!! Yay! 


	4. SCREW OFF!

A diary holds all -Flame response-

Look bitch, I wrote this fic when I was, like, 11 1/2! Get a life other than going through old fics with bad criticism. I hadn't seen as many episodes as I have now. And yeah, he does let Kag win fights. Episode 128, he like totally gives in to her. Plus in the anime, she has "osuwari." And what the heck do you mean? It's a fanfic, stupid! It isn't supposed to be like the anime. Maybe I should have put "Alternate Universe" in the summary. Don't pick on people's fanfics. My fanfics are a whole lot better now. I haven't even used that account since I finished "Mirror"! I have a new account now. So go bother someone else. -- You idiot. 


End file.
